


Let's Dance

by fickensteinn



Category: John Wick (Movies), Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Violence, age gap, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: Quick oneshot of a young female assassin and John Wick having a unarmed duel. With consequences.
Relationships: John Wick/Reader, John Wick/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Let's Dance

As soon as the heavy door of the gun vault was locked, Y/N and John were the last ones left inside. Since the day she had met him, there had been a tension between them. Arrogant, irritating, hellishly hot tension. She always called him old man, while he called him a brat or a kid. Y/N knew she wouldn’t win John in a gunfight. But maybe, just maybe…

Y/N stared John in his black eyes as she took off her gun belt and all other guns and various knives hidden all around her body. They made a loud noise when they hit the ornate, large table between them.   
  
“What are you doing?” John asked, already sounding like he has had enough of her shit for one day.  
  
“Disarming myself. As should you, grandpa.” Y/N said, and the name she called him made John bite his jaw in irritation.   
  
“Why?” he hissed through his teeth, and Y/N tilted her head, dropping the last little folding knife onto the table with a clink.   
  
“‘Cause were gonna to fight. Right here, right now. I gonna prove to you that it really is the time for you to retire. For good.” Y/Ns try hard innocent voice made John clench his fists together, even though he managed to let out a ruthful laugh. 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t hit children.” John growled, and was about to turn to leave the vault, when Y/N leaned against the table with her hands.   
  
“Coward~…” she sang the word spitefully, and it was like a stab in the back for John, who turned to face her so fast his dark hair whiplashed his face.   
Oh, _wow._ She had seen John angry before, yes, but now he was furious. His stare sent huge chills all over her body, and she swallowed an exhale. But she did not turn her gaze from his eyes.  
  
She continued watching him as he stepped to the opposite side of the table, and started to disarm himself. Huh, he had much less guns on him than she thought he would. No matter. It was showtime.

The second John was disarmed, Y/N lightly jumped on the table and lunged herself over it towards John. She figured that a in your face type of attack from her would surprise John, and for a split second, she thought she was right. Sadly, she wasn’t and she felt John grabbing her, or at least he tried to. With a move that resembled more of a sensual dance move than actual fighting, Y/N landed behind him and managed to land a kick on his lower back. With a growl, John turned to her and started to speed walk towards her, making her grin like a little devil.

“Let’s dance, old man.”

It was like having a grizzly bear and a mountain lion fight each other. The bear was bigger and stronger, but the mountain lion was faster and more agile. They both landed hits and kicks, making the other hit the floor, but neither was about to quit. 

Finally, with a loud shout, Y/N managed to hit John on the floor. Both of them were aching, full of forming bruises and small, bleeding cuts here and there, their suits wrinkled and teared more or less. The room fell silent, only voices being their heavy breaths and Johns low grunt. Y/N wiped her mouth with her hand, and her upper lip had a small cut, smearing some blood on her hands. She had to sit on the edge on the table, since her legs were so sore she felt she couldn’t stand up very well. 

John slowly started to push himself up from the floor, and turned his gaze on Y/N. His face was almost fully covered in blood, his own and hers, and for a while, they just stared at each other, out of breath. Some how it felt like the air between them was now much clearer. But there was still one string of tension that was burning inside Y/N. 

“Are you pissed at me John?” Y/N grinned smugly, as John got himself up on his feet. 

“Yeah.” his voice rumbled, and Y/N stared at John under her brow, her eyes gleaming with a new kind of challenge.

“Then fuck me like you hate me.” 

She was prepared for John to sneer and walk away with a stern fuck you. What she wasn’t prepared for, was to have John suddenly standing in front of her, pushing his way between her suit pants covered legs and having him kissing Y/N almost violently. His large arm grabbed the back of her neck hard, while the other one ripped her already teared white collar shirt wide open, sending buttons flying. 

Y/N moaned in surprise against Johns mouth, and as soon as he could, he pushed his tongue to invade hers. She pushed her fingers into John’s dark hair, tugging him with a force, making a deep growl form in his chest. Y/N felt her bra hooks snap and sting against her back, when John decided to rip them off of her for good, and as soon as her breasts were free, Johns hands were on them. His rough fingertips tortured her nipples, while he palmed and massaged her breasts in a circular motion, still kissing Y/N so hard they both tasted blood.   
  
With her leg, Y/N wrapped it around him and pulled John’s body closer, and he moved, pushing his rock hard cock against her, making her gasp for air. John didn’t stop, but lowered his head to her neck and started viciously to bite and suck painful marks on her skin, making her claw his broad back through his suit jacket. 

When the pain on her neck started to almost being too much, John lifted his head, and his both hands moved to her suit pants, easily ripping the fabric open and pulling her pants and panties off. Y/N was panting, he was so ruthless and fast with his actions she never could’ve believed that from John. And before she could realize, he was back and with out warning, pushed two fingers straight to her dripping wet cunt.

“Oh _fuck_!” Y/N gasped, grabbing tightly on John’s shoulders. His free hand grabbed a fistful of hair at the back of her neck, bringing his lips to tickle her ear as he started to curl his fingers inside her. 

“Oh no…” he let out a husky whisper, and a small, deep laugh. “Your tight little cunt won’t be able handle my cock… I will ruin you…” while he was whispering, his fingers moved faster and harder, his thumb finding Y/Ns clit. “You hardly can handle my fingers…”

His obscene words were making her lose her mind, and in return, she tugged his hair, her fingernails scratching his scalp painfully. 

“Shut up and eat me!” Y/N hissed through her teeth, which made John let out another laugh.

“You don’t deserve my tongue yet, little girl… I’m starting to doubt do you deserve to be fucked at all..” and with that, he pulled his fingers out of her, making her curse loudly. Giving him a fiery glance, Y/N moved her hands to violently open his belt and suit pants, while he patiently licked and sucked his fingers clean form her juices, watching her hands work. As soon as his pants were open, she pushed them down only as much it was necessary to free John’s cock. Her eyes grew wider.

“Oh, God…” she whimpered.  
  
“Almost.” John grunted, wiped the table clean of guns with his arm, grabbed Y/N and pushed her to lay on his back. One hard push, and Y/N let out a scream of pain and pleasure, feeling his cock ramming it’s way into her tight flesh. John snarled, placed his arms under her thighs and grabbed them so hard his fingers definitely left bruises, and started to fuck her mercilessly. With each thrust, the pain subsided and was replaced with pleasure, John pushing himself so deep she could feel him hit the bottom. With shaky hands, she tried to grab on to the edge of the table, John’s force making it difficult and she were already seeing stars. 

John leaned over Y/N, his lips sucking and biting on her nipple, making her cry out of need, making John growl against her breasts.

“Can you take it, little girl?” his voice was so deep it almost broke, and when Y/N couldn’t form an answer right away, she felt a delicious tingling pain on her thigh, when John slapped it.

“ _Answer me!_ ”

“Y-yes, yes, I- _fuck_ , yes I can!” Y/N shouted at him, awarding her with a grin she didn’t know was it incredibly sexy or terrifying. “You know what? I think so too.”

John pulled out of her for the couple of seconds it took for him to manhandle her around, pushing her down to the table, her face pressing tightly against it. With a painful slap on her ass cheek, John pushed himself back inside her, continuing with his ruthless pace. Y/N was in heaven, even though her body was aching even more now thanks to John, she wanted more. The amount of pleasure was something she had never experienced before.   
  
John’s long fingers slowly wrapped around her throat from behind and applied pressure, making her groan and pleading more. Johns breathing was just beast like growling, his free hand sliding from her hips down to her clit, and like his thrusts, his fingers were hard and demanding. Y/N could feel her orgasm building up and still she wanted more, harder, faster, deeper, until it hit her. She came so hard she nearly blacked out, her blood gushing inside her head so fast it muffled her hearing for a moment, only to return hearing John thunder his own release inside her. 

Her legs were shaking visibly, and when John pulled out, she just let herself slide down from the table and sit on the floor, trying to remember how to breathe.

Y/N lifted her cloudy eyes to John, when he heard him taking his belt out of his pant loops.

“You thought we were done here?” John sneered, and cut the air with his belt like with a whip.  
  
“Let’s dance, little girl.” 


End file.
